metroidfandomcom-20200222-history
Phazon Quarry
Phazon Quarry is the main room of the Mining Site on the Pirate Homeworld. The room is large and has a giant Mining Drill that can be operated via a terminal. Description Phazon Quarry can be entered through two levels. The bottom floor is the main entrance, but another door is located on a higher ledge. A small enclosed balcony area is present atop the room, and features several terminals. A secluded passage at the back of the room also features several terminals, one of which is touch-sensitive and operates a Mining Drill. The Drill is used for excavating Phazon in the room, and is on a rail situated on the ceiling. A strange wood-like ore is present around the sides of the room, and has glowing Phazon veins weaving in and out of it. This substance can be harvested by the use of the Mining Drill, and turns a bright orange when cut. The room is guarded by Assault Pirate Troopers, and they can set off a portable alarm system to call in reinforcements if need be. Several Phazon crates are in place around the room as the spoils of the Phazon Quarry, as well as indestructible storage units. Role Samus Aran enters this room upon her exploration of the Mines sector. She is immediately spotted by the Pirates, and uses the Phazon crates as cover. Samus uses the terminal at the back of the room to activate the Mining Drill and carve a Half Pipe out of the ore. She can also use the Drill to cut another section of the ore and reveal a Missile Expansion. Samus uses the Half-pipe and her Boost Ball to escape the Quarry. Later on, Samus can return to acquire an Energy Cell from the room by following a different passage and entering in the balcony area. She can jump down onto the lower level as well. Connecting rooms *Transit Station 4-B (Leads to Command Center) (via Blue Door) *Mine Lift (via Blue Door) *Drill Shaft 2 (via Green Door) Inhabitants *Assault Pirate Troopers *Commando Pirates Items ;Missile Expansion: Samus can use the mining drill to cut a portion of the ore, revealing a Missile Expansion up a few ledges. ;Energy Cell ID: GB-6187C-9: Samus must enter the room from the Door leading from Drill Shaft 2, to gain access to a balcony area where she can remove the Energy Cell. Scans ;Ore:"Numerous fractures detected within these rock sections indicate they are ready to be mined away." ;Pirate Alarm System:"Pirate Alarm System. Alert beacon is retracted. No threats detected." ;Phazon containers:"Phazon container has been reinforced with an unknown alloy. A strong blast may damage it." ;Storage units:"Unknown alloys detected within this storage unit's plating make it invulnerable to your weaponry." ;Control terminal:"Control terminal operates mining equipment. Interact with terminal to use machinery." ;Control terminal (2):"Control terminal can no longer be operated. No viable mining locations remain in the area." ;Mining drill:"Mining drill is used to cut through hardened Phazon deposits. Operated by nearby terminal." Design Notes Matt Manchester created the Phazon Quarry. Here are the notes from his blog: "This room was fun to work in. I wanted it to feel like a natural part of the planet that the pirates were slowly boring through. I gave the floor a makeshift feel. Working with Todd Keller, the art director, we came up with an idea for a type of mineral/metal on this planet that was a mix between wood and muscle in it's shape, but actually composed of metal ore, with veins of hot blue glowing substance inside." External links *http://frogskull.blogspot.com/2008/02/metroid-prime-3-corruption-art.html - Metroid Prime 3: Corruption post. Gallery Phazon Quarry 2.jpg|Both Corridors. Phazon Quarry 6.jpg|Left view of the lower floor corridor. Phazon Quarry 7.jpg|Right view of the lower floor corridor. Phazon Quarry 8.jpg|A strange display, possibly linked to the security system. Phazon Quarry 9.jpg|View showing the Mining terminal and display. Phazon Quarry 15.jpg|A view of the higher balcony, a similar display can be seen here as well. Phazon Quarry 16.jpg|A close-up view of the array on the balcony. Mining Drill.jpg|The Mining Drill. Phazon Quarry 3.jpg|The Mining ore. Phazon Quarry 10.jpg|The Mining Drill boring into the Phazon ore. Phazon Quarry 11.jpg|The Drill completes the task. Phazon Quarry 13.jpg|The ore is now in a Half Pipe formation. Phazon Quarry 14.jpg|The Drill excavates another part of the wall. Phazon Quarry 4.jpg|View of the ore and several pipes in the Quarry. Phazon Quarry 5.jpg|The concealed Mining Drill. Assault trooper 2.jpg|Samus battles Space Pirates in the Quarry. Category:Rooms Category:Pirate Mines Category:Rooms containing Energy Cells Category:Rooms containing Missile Expansion(s) in Metroid Prime 3 Category:Matt Manchester Category:Todd Keller